(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suspension device, and in particular, a suspension device which holds a displayed suspended tool and secured with a bolt.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In exhibition of working tools, the tools are generally covered or enclosed within a transparent box or compartment so as to isolate from contact with the public. However, the covered tools cannot be accurately inspected and therefore, the selection of the tools is not convenient. Further the enclosure of the tools increases the cost of production. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a suspension device which can display a tool, and the device can prevent the suspended displayed tools from burglary.